


【hpss】1

by shanxianyue



Category: HP
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22772173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanxianyue/pseuds/shanxianyue
Summary: 双性黑化梗避雷
Kudos: 41





	【hpss】1

**Author's Note:**

> 双性黑化梗避雷

楼下开了一院野玫瑰，这些娇贵的花种在英国的阴雨天里活的艰辛，难得抽枝拔节一朵也少有人欣赏。

屋内静的很，只偶尔有餐叉碰触的声音，哈利慢条斯理的咽下最后一口食物，他抬眼看了一眼斯内普，将酱汁向他那边推了推，“吃呀。”

斯内普的手握着叉子不说话，他就这么干坐着待了整个晚饭的时间。他们很少说话，似乎从哈利光明正大的成为他床榻的常客后他就不怎么开口了。见他不动，哈利的嘴角略微向下，但他并没有发怒，对于斯内普的漠视，他总是很冷静，毕竟他有一整个晚上磋磨他的锐气。

他端起斯内普面前几乎没被动过的盘子，走进了厨房，不一会儿，里面传来了哗哗的水声。

因为一些心知肚明的原因，他们家里没雇佣家养小精灵，还好童年时的经历使哈利对这些家务驾轻就熟。他在斯内普的房子里生活的如鱼得水，他像一只鸠占鹊巢的蜘蛛，盘踞在巨大的蛛网上对每一处细节了如指掌，就连这里原来的主人，也成为了他的盘中餐。

但哈利并不觉得愧疚或者羞耻，他付出的远比获得的好处多得多，哈利细数着，如果不是他烂好心，谁会接手他可怜的老教授呢，带着一双被纳吉尼咬瞎了的眼睛，还有那副难伺候的臭脾气。没有人可以不劳而获，他只是获得了一点他应得的报酬，这么想着，哈利的嘴里吹起了口哨。

出去时客厅里果然已经没了人，通往二楼的楼梯踩上去嘎吱作响，哈利愤愤的筹划着什么时候重新修建一下，如果不是那天他盯着斯内普手||淫的时候楼梯发出了声响，估计斯内普也不会动坏心思把他赶出去。

哈利不得不承认，当斯内普铁青着脸让他滚的时候，他的确伤心极了，于是为了报复斯内普，他把斯内普拖进屋子里强奸了。

也正是那天，他发现了斯内普的秘密，这算是意料之喜，第二天哈利率先承认错误，言辞恳切的说：“你要相信我，如果不是你故意激怒我的话，我是不会这么对你的。”说这话时，他的老二还插在斯内普身体里，“我为了照顾你，失去了所有的娱乐时间，但是我才二十岁，总要解决生理需求呀。”

他是振振有词的，理由充足的逼迫斯内普就范。

对哈利来说，一切似乎没什么变化，白天他耐心对待斯内普的饮食起居，晚上就共享一床被褥。只有斯内普还不知道，在这之前，哈利就已经在他房间里的那张地毯上睡了半个多月。

今晚天还没黑，他就摸进了房间。斯内普窝在床上，好像睡的很沉，哈利兀自在他身上巡视了半晌，还没见人醒来，他知道斯内普在装睡，他撇撇嘴，对这些小把戏意兴阑珊。每次都要搞这套，哈利有些不明白，每次爽的喷尿的人不是他么，为什么搞得像是他在强奸？

在床上哈利是难得的耐心，第一次搞得两个洞都受了伤让他很是懊恼，后来他便不再那样粗鲁莽撞。属于他的东西，还要他自己好好呵护才行。  
他侧头去亲斯内普的脖颈，这段时间他瘦的厉害，没见过哪个男人生的有他这样伶仃的病骨，比女人还憔悴，倒和他颠倒的性征相得益彰。哈利无声的笑了一下，每次想到那朵花，他都感到欢喜。

斯内普的脸色开始渐渐发红，哈利紧紧贴在他身后，裤裆里勃起的阴茎隔着衣物嵌入他的臀缝。

身前的人一点反应都没有，哈利的手钻进他被子底下，斯内普不知情，总要严严实实的把扣子系到顶，但哈利很享受这个过程，他一颗一颗的解，把这当成拆礼物的快乐。

手掌顺顺利利的贴到赤裸的皮肤上，哈利整个人都要埋进被子底下了，他的手掌随着他的身体一起下滑，固定到斯内普细窄的腰上。被窝里裸露的皮肤白的惊人，哈利盯了一会儿，在他肚皮上咬了一口。

斯内普必须张开眼睛了，他的手在被中摸索着去拽哈利，摸了个空。哈利避过他的手脱下他的裤子，手指在内裤的裆部揉搓一下，湿黏黏的。他翠绿的眼睛几乎是像猫瞳一样在黑暗中闪闪发亮了，他用两指撑开微肿的大阴唇，阴穴里流出的水汁立刻没湿了他的两指，哈利满意的嗅了一口，闻到一股熟透的腥甜香气。

他很为自己努力的成果得意，他勤勤恳恳的养着这个小洞，还要日日用精液口水喂饱了，就为了等现在的回报呢。

他珍惜的顺着女穴的形状抚摸，有时候又去戳刺细腻的肛口，摸得斯内普又热又痒，喉咙里嘶嘶的吐气，身体哆嗦着向上抽动。哈利不怕他跑，他低头缠住肿胀外凸的阴蒂吮，吸的又重又狠的，犬齿磨着他的尿孔咬。斯内普的身体抖的厉害，他不再敢动了，生怕哈利把他的阴蒂咬下来。他光着腿主动缠在哈利身上，脚掌扣在他后背，嘴里发出含糊不清的喘息。

哈利含了一会就不情不愿的吐出肥熟的阴蒂，他怕斯内普的喷得太快，后半夜又要疼的不肯张开腿，他愤愤的，转而去舔两瓣涨的像水囊似的阴唇。

被他搞了这么久，这里已经脱离了处子般的粉嫩，透出一股熟透了的烂红，阴茎倒还是颜色浅淡的。每次做爱哈利也给他撸，但后来他的反应似乎没有干穴时那样大，哈利窃喜，猜测他这是被操透了。

斯内普的腿越夹越紧，哈利甚至能感觉到他大腿内侧的肌肉抽动着蹭在他的脸上，被子里闷的令人窒息，他抬起头掀开被子，他的舌头撤出斯内普体内，没了东西吃的肉洞馋的直流口水，斯内普被他弄得上不去下不来，灼热的性欲烧的他眼眶通红，他在情欲面前稚弱的像个幼童，从哈利上了这张床他就没受过冷待，他再憎恨哈利，闻了他的味儿也要软了腿给人操。就这么一会儿他也受不了，扭腰摆臀的把下体往哈利唇边送，果核一样湿漉漉的阴蒂蹭在哈利唇边，他急急的抽气，终于如愿以偿的感受到灵活的舌头重新探进他的深处。斯内普的身体仿佛是个漏了洞的水壶，止不住的水往外淌，哈利的脸浪荡的埋在他双腿中间，舌头弹动着，把他送上了巅峰。


End file.
